


A Sky Full Of Stars.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Hirugami always liked to sing.Hirugami always liked to watch the stars.And he knows there's a sky full of stars right by his side.Hirugami loves his own sky.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Sky Full Of Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, HiruHoshi fluff here. ‘A Sky Full Of Stars’ by Coldplay this one. Byeee~.

_Hirugami always liked to sing._

From an early age he had an immense fondness for that hobby -because he considered it one-, and everyone who heard him sing smiled and patted his back, kindly telling him that his voice was extraordinary. And that his talent was unprecedented.

And he supposed being happy with it. Somehow he grew up singing thousands of songs that at some point had traveled enough to slip between his ears and push him to use his voice. To unfold himself. To do what he liked the most. That way that thirteen-year-old boy discovered that he liked something more than playing with the vibrations of his vocal cords, and it all happened one summer night.

_Hirugami always liked the stars._

He was fascinated. The way they shine, the way they are born, in which they die, in which they can move, what they were made of and even the types and their stories. He loved watching them, and it wasn't until a year later, just on his fourteenth birthday, that, humming a song he had recently learned, he managed to observe them as if they were right in front of his nose.

His first telescope was, with his dog, one of his best friends. There was no night in which the boy didn't go out to his backyard to observe the stars, nor was there morning of the day that he didn't wait for the arrival of thr night. His summer break consisted of spending entire nights observing stars, and he even convinced his father to take him to the most desolate place possible so that he could see them more clearly.

And then his fifteen years came. First year of high school, Kamomedai High School. Hirugami Sachirou not only knew how to sing, but his knowledge in stars was incredibly high. He knew each and every one of the stars studied by science, couldn't choose a favorite and was sure that he could die before choosing it.

Until that spring afternoon. The stars had not yet risen, the sun had not yet hidden and the night had not yet come.

_And yet there he was._

**_Shining just like a star._ **

Hirugami stopped breathing for a moment, and in a blink that boy disappeared from his sight, turning his head from side to side in search of his white hair. He was sure it existed, he was sure it hadn't been an illusion. He was sure, almost as certain as his knowledge in stars.

And he kept thinking about it. Non-stop, not even for a moment. Hours passed, the night of that day became shorter, and the stars disappeared again in the blink of an eye. Hirugami couldn't sleep, and that way he appeared in front of his school's volleyball team.

_And he found the reason why the stars spend less time in the sky as winter approaches._

'Hoshiumi Kourai, sir!' the white-haired boy said, one step ahead of the pack of young men who seemed twenty times taller than him. But he was there, his forehead up, smiling, proud.

_Shining_.

Hirugami loved the stars, but he never imagined that having one too close would be so dazzling. The days passed, the training became longer, the intensity and passion for the sport filled every space in the players' hearts, except for Hirugami.

_Hirugami didn't seem to like volleyball too much._

'Why don't you quit?' the star asked, shining on an autumn afternoon. The wind slid between his cheeks as well as those of the taller one, who looked down with his eyes about to cry. He was too frustrated, but the star kept shining.

And this time, the biggest star in the galaxy was imposing in front of those young people, who continued talking about their problems, their tastes, their afflictions. And, of course, Hirugami talked about his immense love for the stars.

Two years. Two years that flew by almost like the time that runs between the stars that Hirugami loves so much were necessary for the relationship between Hoshiumi and Hirugami to flourish to the point of becoming unbreakable.

But there was a small problem. Hirugami loved the stars.

**_Each_** and **_every one_** of them.

_And that, according to the definition of the brown-haired star, included Hoshiumi._

**_Hirugami always liked Hoshiumi._ **

And he had to let him know. One way or another. He was desperate. His spiky hair and bright eyes occupied every corner of his mind, and the only good thing about it was that, in some way, Hirugami never stopped thinking about his beloved stars. _He was completely and hopelessly in love with Kourai._

_And there was no star in space that burned more than the love he felt for the boy._

'Aren't we going to practice?' Hoshiumi asked that night with a raised eyebrow, somehow offended. Hirugami smiled, and turned off all the lights in his backyard before approaching the smaller one and the telescope again, positioning it in the best place to see the stars.

'Could you stop thinking about volleyball, Kourai-kun?' Hirugami answered with another question, further offending Kourai. 'Today we are going to see the stars and camp in my backyard' he completed, to which Hoshiumi was further offended, frowning his face angrily.

'Huh?!' Hoshiumi complained, and turned his back on Hirugami, opening the door of Hirugami's house, stammering inconsistencies about his best friend's behavior.

_And then Hirugami started singing._

_'‘Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I want to die in your arms, oh, oh'_

'Eh?' Hoshiumi managed to say just before his hand opened the door, turning in the direction of his friend, who was still looking at the stars in the sky. And he didn't seem to want to stop singing.

_''Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_   
_I'm gonna give you my heart’_

Hoshiumi let the stars shine on his open eyes as he approached Hirugami, who stepped back from the telescope for a moment, looking at Hoshiumi straight in his eyes before returning back to his usual hobby, ignoring him.

' ** _And I don't care, go on and tear me apart_**  
 ** _I don't care if you do, ooh ooh, ooh_** '

One, two, three stars, billions of stars began to move at unimaginable speeds in the sky, illuminating it to the point of making it seem the clearest of the mornings. Hoshiumi stood in front of Hirugami, who rose from his place to watch the rain of stars scheduled for that night, the same one for which he had invited the boy he was in love with to camp in his backyard.

_Who he was about to surprise._

_' **You're such a heavenly view** '_

Hoshiumi opened his mouth to speak, but Hirugami silenced him with a small kiss. The smaller boy's face lit up completely while Hirugami breathed the air that slipped between their mouths after finishing the kiss, and Hirugami stepped back, opening his eyes.

' _I like you, Kourai-kun_ ' let go, and looked up at the sky, finding the last star moving in the direction of all the others, ending that show that Hoshiumi had fallen in love with.

_Hoshiumi always liked volleyball._

_Hoshiumi never thought of falling in love_.

But things had happened. People had happened. A person had happened. Only one person was needed for Hoshiumi to do the best he can do to kiss that tall boy with brown hair: jump.

_Hirugami always liked to sing._

_Hirugami always liked the stars._

_Hirugami always liked Hoshiumi._

**_And fortunately, Hoshiumi always liked Hirugami._ **

**_His favorite star._ **

**Author's Note:**

> What is this??? Fluff. I'm happy with it??? Not really. I love them??? Pretty much.


End file.
